


sad boy hours are 24 fuckin 7 babey

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Sad, i dunno what to tag this, i was sad so i vented, no capital letters and abysmal grammer, so uh Do With That What U Will, theres Vague mentions of selfharm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im sad !! im so fucking sad !!! why does no one take me seriously !!





	sad boy hours are 24 fuckin 7 babey

he crossed his arms to keep his hands from shaking, from reaching of their own accord to scratch, to pick at his skin. to cause pain.

his breathing was growing shallower, his shoulders shaking as he attempted to muffle the sobs that he could feel burning in his lungs, feel the fire of them burning their way up his throat. 

he curled himself into a ball: head on his knees, arms locked tight. he curled all his sorrow, and misery and pain and squashed it. just like he always did when it got too much. just like he always did when he felt unreal, a husk of a human. 

he thought about what people told him to do - repeat who he was, who he would be, how he could get there. he whispered the words over and over again, until his throat was torn and bare. just like he did yesterday night. and the night before that. 

he whispered the words like a prayer, as if they could salvage the shaking boy that uttered them from himself, from the world inside him as well as the one out. 

❝i am mikey way.

i will be someone who is okay.

i won't feel sorry for myself any longer❞

he felt the water cleanse him ready for another day. and he gave one last shaking breath before turning the water off and returning to his life, just like any average teenager

**Author's Note:**

> im sad !! im so fucking sad !!! why does no one take me seriously !!


End file.
